She will be mine
by AshLeoma
Summary: Edward is obsessed will Bella, he wants her and is determined to have her, but how far will Edward go? And how will Bella react to her best friend going suddenly mental on her? Rated M for sexual themes later on. DARKWARD
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 ~ Prologue (E POV)**

I watched her at school.

I watched her while she worked at Newton's.

I watched her in her house….

While she studied,

While she ate,

While she showered,

While she changed,

While she slept.

I loved to watch her, hear her, smell her, love her …..

It's her fault that I love her so dearly,

She had smiled at me, laughed with me, and tempted me…. With her pearl white skin, her chocolate hair and eyes to match, her lovely blush, her rosy lips that begged to be kissed, her womanly curves that demanded to be grapped….

It's her fault that I love her so dearly,

That I'm obsessed, possessive and irrevocably in love with her

She doesn't know it yet,

But she will…Soon

I need her …. And she will be mine

My lovely Isabella.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the last chapter's reviews and if you like this Chapter please review!

This is my first lemon (well sort-of lemon) and take that into consideration when you review.

Hope you enjoy! AshLeoma xxx

**Chapter 2**

I was in heaven, as my eyes looked down at the wonderful sight down before me …..

Bella was on her knees, her eyes looking deeply into mine showing both her love and lust for me. Her total submission to me made my cock twitch and my heart throb. I wanted to show her a world full of pleasure but Bella's wet, warm mouth was encased around my hard cock, and she was sucking eagerly. Who was I to tell her to stop?

"Fuck!" I gasped as Bella brought her tongue to the tip of my cock and swirled it around my head. My pleasure made her suck harder and her tongue hit all the sensitive spots my cock possessed. My hands sought her hair so I could run my hands through her silky hair. I thought for a second about grapping her hair and taking control but I wanted Bella to relax and enjoy her new position as my women.

I couldn't get over the image of Bella's soft lips around my length, this was the best moment of my life. she was a goddess, a vixen, my personal sexual nymph, she was perf- "uuurrrrnnnnggghhhh" my thoughts were interrupted by my powerfully eruption of cum that burst from the tip of my swollen cock and disappeared down Bella's throat.

What Bella did next nearly brought me down to my knees. She swallowed my cum and lipped her lips, "Mmmmm Edward, you taste so good!" She said and she smiled delightedly. Hearing her say that she enjoyed the taste of my cum, brought my cock straight back to life. Bella noticing this, smiled devilishly. She slowly stood up, and brought her lips to my ears and whispered the sweetest words I have ever heard. "Take me Edward, Make me yours." Passion overwhelmed me and I pushed her down onto my bed and straddled her body and held her wrists above her head. "I'm going to make you scream my name Bella as I make love to you, and you're going to beg for more." I said my voice strong with desire.

"Then show me Edward, show me that I belong to you and only you." Her submissive words drove me wild and I rushed down to roughly kiss her and show her exactly that when…..

"Beeeeepppp…..Beeeeepppp….Beeeeepppp" The sound of my alarm brought me back to reality and I screamed in rage. How dare this be another dream. Fury swept through my body like a tidal wave of pure emotion. I grabbed my alarm clock and threw it mercilessly against my bedroom wall. The collision echoed through my room and the broken parts of the now smashed alarm clock littered my bedroom floor. I waited for a while till my rage calmed down, chanting comforting words in my head 'she'll be mine, she'll be mine …..

I needed my Bella every since I first met her in high school two years ago when I moved here from Canada with my family. I didn't want to move at first because Forks sounded like the most shitiest place in America, and back in Canada, I was popular and I had every girl begging me to let me fuck them. Also I was accepted at an exclusive music program back in Canada, which I had worked so damn fucking hard for. But I had to give it all up to come to Fucking Forks, however once I laid my eyes on the beautiful creature that is my Bella. Bella was friendly, smart and she sympathised and said she understood how I felt by moving to dead-end Forks. Then the first time when she bit her lip, I wanted to grab her and push her against the wall and fuck her senseless with my hard cock, her screaming for more.

I realised that someone up in the sky, was giving a gift in return for the suffering I had endured during the move. That gift being love. The love Bella had for me …. As a best friend. Thought it wasn't enough for me, Bella is a goddess, my goddess, and no one except me will her get to laugh with her, touch her, kiss her, pleasure her, fuck her, make love with her ….. She is fucking mine!

I dashed to my wardrobe and took out the shirt Bella had given me as a birthday present, it was black and she said it would make my gorgeous green eyes glow more. That was my best birthday ever, she said I had gorgeous eyes! I quickly pulled out

some jeans to accompany it. The jeans were difficult to put on because my dream had caused me to gain a boner and I had no time to deal with it, in the shower today.

I needed to see Bella, make sure no one tried to steal away what's mine . Lately that fucker Newton has been flirting with what's mine and I'm going to teacher him a lesson, and to keep the fuck away from Bella, my Bella, MY FUCKING PROPERTY!

After a quick change, I went downstairs ignoring my sister Alice's questions and left the house out the door, slamming it on the way out. I jogged up to my Volvo and got in, and started to head for school.

Today I was going to make Bella fall in love with, even if it meant force. I wanted her and I always get what I want eventually.

I smiled cruelly and sped up, I needed to get to My lovely Isabella.

Thanks for reading! AshLeoma xxx

- The Lemony bit in this chapter I thought to keep it mellow as the lemons that are going to happen in Edward's reality are going to so much juicier. Your will also see a more darker side of Edward later on so keep reading.

- I'm not normally going to update this regularly but I'm ill and television and movies get boring after awhile so here's the chapter earlier xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - (B POV)**

I have lived in Forks since I was fourteen when my mother re-married, to a baseball player called Phil. He was alright, he's better than all the normal blokes my mother is interested. I love my mother but she is kinda …. A slut. My mother was not even sure who my father was! Three men had to take a paternity test once I was born, so see who was my daddy. The results came back as Charlie, and so Charlie and Mum got married, and then divorced two years later.

Charlie is a great dad, he can't cook but he's protective and he doesn't ask me too many questions concerning boys. So to me he's perfect.

Charlie is one of the most special people I have in my life, Edward is another.

I've only known Edward for two years, but he's my best friend, I'll would do anything for him and he would for me.

However recently I've been thinking Edward might be doing too much for me….

FLASHBACK (2 months ago)

I was walking down the school's corridor when … Bang! I collided with someone and fell right on my arse. (It hurt like a motherfucker). I looked up and saw a fuming Lauren Mallory. "You fucking clumsy bitch! How fucking stupid are you not to look where your going." She screamed at me.

"I'm sorry!" I said quickly and stood up and offered her my hand. She brushed me off and glared menacingly at me. "You're a whore just like your mother, cosying up to Edward, who is way out of your lead! She spat.

Anger built within my veins, "He's my best friend! And how dare you say my mother's a whore when you had sex with Tyler Crowley in a bush on your first date!" I yelled.

"You bitch!" She screamed and she lunged for me.

She slapped me and tugged my hair while pushing me to the ground. My back groaned in protest when in hit the floor and I pushed her off me and she slammed into the lockers. "Argh!" Lauren shouted, she lunged again but I dodged. Lauren ran up to slap me, but a strong hand grapped hers before she could hit her target.

Looking up, I saw Edward. His eyes were pitch black and his lips were set in a grim line but he was shaking in what I thought was rage. "Don't you fucking dare touch her you fuck ugly slut!" He spat viciously. Lauren cringed in terror and she began mumbling her apologies.

I stared at Edward, shocked at his behaviour, this was the most angry I've seen him since …. I shuddered in remembrance.

"Edward" I yelled. His face snapped to mine and his eyes pierced mine showing me loyalty and devotion. My eyes flicked away from the intensity, when I looked up again, Edward had let go of Lauren and she was running down the corridor and around the corner ….

Edward was still visibly shaking in rage, so I raised my hand to touch his shoulder as soon as I made contact, Edward stood rigid. "Edward's what's wrong?" I whispered desperately as I hated seeing him this way. He grapped my face in his hands and his eyes looked imploring into mine. "Bella … No one deserves to speak to you that way…. And live." he stated. I shivered at the pure emotion behind his words, and wrapped my hands around his wrist that still cradled my face and spoke clearly as possible. "Edward, Lauren was just being Lauren, she needs to put people down to make her feel better. I don't care what she thinks! The only opinion that matter's to me is yours."

Edward beamed at my words and we hugged desperately needing to be with each other, as closely as possible."

As we stood up and had to go back to our separate classes, Edward grabbed my wrist and drew me close, feeling his body heat warm me, I blushed, fortunately Edward did not notice as he leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Lauren won't get away with what she said." Before I could say anything else, Edward was already down the corridor and around the corner.

I trembled at the sincerity in his threat, and walked to class leaving behind the mess that had just taken place.

END OF FLASHBACK

Lauren went missing 2 weeks after that …. Supposedly she ran off to New York with a hot artist she met in Seattle.

I was pulling up at school taking in the dull weather that surrounded me. I got out of my Red Chevy truck, and was heading inside Forks High School when I heard someone shout my name. I turned around and I saw Mike running towards me, I groaned internally. Too put things as simply as possible Mike Newton was a pain in my arse, mostly because of Mike and Edward's hatred of one another. Their testosterone fuelled argument always put me in the middle as Mike fancied me and Edward was my protective best friend who wanted Mike to back off (to put it nicely).

These arguments never ended well for me, as Mike always become more obsessed with me and Edward got angrier after arguments. I think one of these days Edward is going to kill Mike.

Coming back to reality Mike had reached me and had put a hand on my shoulder. "Bella … you're looking totally hot today" he purred. I cringed in disgust, "Hi Mike" I replied. Mike ignoring my simply response, wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me to his chest. "Bella" he breathed, "Go out with me this Saturday,"

"Mike … um.. I ..I…" I rambled, I didn't know what to say but before I could say more a loud, angry voice rang not to far away from Me and Mike.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER, YOU PRICK!"

I stiffened, I knew that voice, this was not going to be a good day ….


End file.
